Total Drama After The Island (Again)
Chris: BU! Ha, scareprank...uhm, anyway...yeah....so...welcome to a new season of Total Drama! It's been a while from the previous one, which consisted in a world tour around many countries with very hard challenge and whatsoever, but since I'm running out of ideas, I decided to bring the contestants back to a location they always knew.... ....THE ISLAND... She was so sad without us, so we decided to bring the whole drama-thing to a classic of reality shows! We'll see contestants from anywhere: Veterans, Newbies, Debutters, Returnees, Aliens, and I swear, there will be a possession ghost ;). So, making it short, this is Chris McLean, the recipe it's the same, the pain will be HIGHER, the challenges HARDER and the deaths MORE FREQUE- ok not that. Well, anyway, if you can't resist, be sure of watching this, because we're going. This is TOTAL...........DRAMA..........AFTER THE ISLAND..........AGAIN!! Main Part Since the Before The Island plot was boring and After The Revenge would've been too obvious, I decided this name. Yeah it's dull but whatever, I needed one D: Camp made by MRace2010 How it works? Aw, I have to explain it again? Meh, IDC, it's fun after all So, we'll have that classic pre-chat for each episode, then after it there will be a challenge. Follow the rules and rest. The winner team won't be up for elimination, while the loser one will. Then you have to vote for someone of your team to get sent out of this camp and this goes on again....until merge where you have to change "team" with "contestant". THIS UNTIL ONLY ONE REMAINS! 'Rules' #No godplaying/cheating (You can't post every 5 minutes, be a Mary-Sue or....corrupt Chris, yeah) #Swearing is allowed, but use *'s and _'s #Personal attack CONTESTANTS, not USERS #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold '''text. (which means MRace2010 can only do that) #DO NOT EDIT THE ELIMINATION TABLE. The only expection is error-fixing #Unless you're replacing someone, you can't post as other users, or pretend to be them #If you're eliminated, deal with it, don't rage and be fair, '''OR ELSE... #Try to be active the most. I do long challenges just for making everyone able to do these...so please, PARTECIPATE #The only time you can doublepost is when someone does not in 1 day #I'll be competing in this camp, so if you think I'm cheating in my own camp, tell me....however DON'T ACCUSE ME OF RIGGING. Challenges are meant to be for everyone, ya know? #Have fun, or this camp is useless (Omg, 12 rules, like in the first season of this series :D) Contestants (CLOSED) And since we're sort-of back to the old season, 2 per user (again) please. (You can sign up either as a veteran or a newbie, so don't worry). 2 boys/girls or 1 boy and 1 girl, remember. 'Boys' - Phillip - The Tireless Traveller - MRace2010 - Robin- The misunderstood small town reject - Sound - Bruno ~ The Ex Movie Star ~ Liam - Daniel - The Average Dude - NanoPower512 - Freddy - GUY SENT FROM THE FUTURE 10000 YEARS INTO THE PAST TO GET JUSTIN BEIBERS AUTO-GRAPH FOR HIS MOTHER'S AUNTS DOGS PET HUMAN! - NanoPower512- - Mickey - The Lucky One - ACTN - Chandler - The Heroic Friend - ACTN - Mark - The Bad Boy - Sunsummer7 - Max - The Calmed one - IfraidGryphLW160BSF -Kaelan - The Sarcastic Gamer. -KaelanTheGamer 'Girls' '-' Melbourne - The Impatient Artist - MRace2010 (lol, same characters of ATI :P) '- '''Azuna - Pure Evil - Sound '- Tamara ~ The Urban Wonder ~ Liam '- '''Lily - The Sweet Girl - LxJ '- 'Lara - The Ex-Girlfriend - LxJ '- 'Dorothy - The Naive Girl - Sunsummer7 '- 'Amber - The dummy princess - Loenev '- 'Luna - The next Heather - Loenev '-'Gryph - The Fiery Fighter - IfraidGryphLW160BSF '- 'Veronica - The big Momma - LWashingtonn 'Debutters Soon to come ;) Users Still In Aw, it's back :D - MRace2010 (2) HOST - Soundandimage (2) - SoaringSpirits (A.K.A. LiamLiamLiam) (2) - NanoPower512 (2) - AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (2) - LindsayxJustin (2) ATI/ATA WINNER - Sunsummer2 (2) - Loenev (2) - KaelanTheGamer (1) - LWashingtonn (1) Interactions 'Friendship' 'Conflict' 'Relationship' 'Alliance' 'Chris Victims' Soon....they'll arrive....>;) Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Aw, it's like being at home. Let's welcome some contestants, shall we? Phillip: YEAH! Finally I got to partecipate in that world tour seas- what? We're at the island Melbourne: Oh no, really Chris? Chris: Call it "lack-of-ideas". Still, welcome Phillip and Melbo- *phone rings* Um...sorry *answers it* Tamara: OMG! I am on the very dock Inca once walked on! *Faints* Bruno: Look whos back B*tches! :D Azuna: Who are you? Robin: hi everyone. Chandler: What's up everyone!! Mickey: How's everyone doing? Robin: Hi yeah I am doing fine what about you. Lily: *Arrives* OMG OMG OMG !!!!! I'M HERE !!!! YESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My Second After The Island !!!! Lara: God.....-.- Daniel: ROBIN! HI! AZUNA! Not as happy to see you again but HI! Freddy: Hi guys Mickey: I'm pretty good Robin thanks for asking Melbourne: *notices Lily* Hey Lily, what's up? It's been a long time :D Lily: Melbourne !!!! *Hugs Melbourne* i know ^-^ i followed ATA and ATT and now i'm here for the ATI 2! wow ^-^ Azuna: *sees Lara* hmm *walks up to her* hey I have something for you *gives Lara a picture of Chimaroj* He asked me to give it to you. Mickey: Wow I didn't realize how well you all know each other Daniel: I know two of them.... Freddy: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? Lara: (CONF) I'm Going to be Nice with the newbies they are so stupid......i need them you know what i mean ahhaha...Azuna ? my fans asked me about Azuna and this is my answer Fu*k u (END CONF) Oh i don't need it dear Azuna give it to Lily Lily: Hai Freddy i'm Lily the Winner of the Original ATI ^-^ and you ? Azuna: Just take it *pushes it into Lara's hands and walks off to Daniel* ugh you are here too. Robin: Azuna, *scratching his head* how are you? Lara: ah ?! Hey ?! ah *Throws it away* Lily: Freddy ?! uhh..*Sees Robin* OH GOD ?!! ROBIN ??? ROBIN !!! Mickey: Haha Daniel I don't know anybody... Freddy: Freddy Kallaban, My... Friend was a fan of JB but She Left without me... I'm not that good with "people skills" from my tim- I mean town... is that your friend robin? ...go talk to him *feels a hand touch his side* AHH *hides* Daniel: Azuna? Aren't we friends? Robin: Hai Lilly! *gives her a hug* how are you? Azuna: *glares at Robin and Lilly* (CONF) I thought he liked me! Oh I can play that game too! (END CONF) Ah I am just messing with you, how are you? Lily: *Hugs Robin and ignores Azuna* How are you Robin ? ^-^ Daniel: *gives a confuses look* O..k... Anyway I'm fine, How are you Freddy: *silently cries* Mickry: (CONF) Wow the way these guys are interacting the newbies will be the first ones eliminated! Robin: I am fine, so glad to see you, hey Azuna come here I want you to meet a friend of mine. Azuna: Sorry Robin I am bussy, Daniel I am fine nice that you are here. Robin: Okay. Lily: Azuna ? oh i didn't see her sorry xD anyways what's going on with Somoking ? Robin: Uhm yes I still smoke but I hope you won't. Daniel: Lets talk with Robin and .... whatshername Chandler: Robin you smoke? Robin: yes I do. Azuna: No let's not talk with them. Luna: Out of my way, bigs. I don't want some annoying kids. *pushes Daniel away* Amber: Hi there! *Looks beautifull* Chandler: What you can't talk to me because I'm new Azuna? Daniel: it's not you, she doesn't want me and her to talk to Robin and Lily Azuna: That is right. Robin: *lights up a cigarette and start smoking* Lily: *Walks to Daniel* Hey Daniel do you remember me ? ^-^ why you don't have to talk with me ? Amber: I want a panda. Chandler: *gasps* Well then (CONF) Well isn't Azuna a real saint.... Lily: *Ignores Daniel and sees Luna* oh wow you are so cute, nice to meet you i'm Lily and you ? Daniel: Why does everyone blank ME? Azuna: Daniel don't, how far we will get in this season? Robin: *continues smoke* Azuna, what is wrong? Lara: Welcome to the nerd World Boy Luna: Who i am? I am the girl, that win this stupid game. I take this dollars. (CONF) I don't wanna make friends with that Lily-girl. But maybe i can play with her, and dumps her in a episode. - So .. I'm Luna. Nice name, Lily. *smiles* Amber: And still i want a panda. Lily: thanks Luna i'm the winner of the Original ATI ^-^ your name is so beautiful *-* Daniel: Hi robin *walks up to Robin* Bruno: I AM BRUNO! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! Luna: Winner .. nice. (CONF) Winner? I win this competition with my eyes closed. - Lily, can you come. A little walk, and talk .. about something. Lily: Yes *Follows Luna* (CONF) god Luna is so nice.....yeah...ahm she....never mind (END CONF) Luna: Lily, listen. You are pretty, i am pretty. We can get the final with us eyes closed. We need a alliance with another stupid girl. *see's Amber* we can get final in a second. You, Amber and I? To the final? Deal? Lily: emm.....wait.....are you meaning that i'm a stupid girl ? you know i won the first season of this competition so....i'm not so stupid but okay we can win this ^-^ Max: carful she may be tricking you. Gryph: wait aren't you the first one out in the original ATI or second Bruno? Luna: Did I say that? I didn't mean that! (CONF: Actually, I think so.) Mickey: Wow I definitely feel out of the loop since I don't know any of you Freddy: STRANGER DANGER! Luna: (CONF: Why would anyone here be friends? What have you obtained? I'm here to win, and that I will do.) (secretly this is quote from the month, no just kidding) Lily: okay Luna ^-^ oh there is a thing on your face....*Caress Luna Face and what intensly her* okay removed it ^-^ see you later *Walks to Robin* Daniel: *walks over to Lily with Freddy * Hi, How are you and Robin? Amber: *hops around* Lalala Robin: *Is still smoking* Why doesn't she wanna talk with me? Daniel: Maybe, She just doesn't like Lily... But she likes me more now.... do you think it's playing hard to get? XD Freddy: D: Luna: We are going to talk a month, or we're going to play a game? Lily: I'm confusing......emm...i'm good thanks Daniel and Robin you were talking about me ? Daniel: Azuna! He was talking about Azuna! Freddy: What's that? A MONSTER! *Jumps into Lily' s Arms* KILL IT! * points at a bug* Veronica: Yo babes! Veronica in tha house! Lily: What's going on here i'm so confusing ?! and Freddy you are so heavy !! *Throws Freddy away*..ah....Hai Veronica nice to meet you Luna: So 1 boy and we can start this game .. ? Freddy: that was harsh Azuna: *Pulls Daniel away from Robin* Anyway hopefully we end up on eachothers team. Robin: *sign* (CONF) I am so stupid, I admit I have feelings for Azuna but also for Lilly and I didn't expected her to come back, wow a little while ago I wouldn't even think of going into a relation and now I have feeling for two girls! (END CONF) So Lilly I wonder if we end up in eachothers team. Daniel: Yeah, Robin, *whispering so Lily and Azuna won't hear* Do you know what's up with Azuna? I think she's jealous of Lily for some reason. Robin: *whispers back* I don't know man what's wrong with Azuna, maybe or maybe she likes you. Daniel: *whispers back* dude, obviously not, at least I'm not in your Little Love Triangle , LUCKY ME! :) Robin: *whispers back* Listen I am not gonna fight you are my friends and I had enough of fighting in my 16 years of life, If she want's to be with you let it be, I am not some kinda Courtney who explodes over someone who kissed with a person I broke up with before the season even started. Daniel: *whispers back* listen...listen? I don't like her like that, she is more like my older sister, but I want to help you because you are my friend but can you tell me ever ything? Robin: *still whispering* There is one problem, that girl Lilly, she likes me. Kaelan: Heyyy Whad'I miss? Daniel: *still whispering* Um.... Do you Like her back? Kaelan: ... Okay, it's clear to see I'm not welcome. Freddy: You are, they're talking that's all Lily: Hey emm.....guys ? Robin ? Daniel ? What's going on ? (CONF) ah Robin ? it was an error he is just me friend yes i know i made it with him i kissed him but it was a joke ^-^ Kaelan: Could I get an interduction? There is waay to many people here. Daniel: (CONF) I've watched that... Sweet Dream show I think... TDSD... total Drama sweet dream... watever it's just SHE REALLY likes him, she can't deny it for long Robin: *still whispering* yeah a little but I have much more feeling for Azuna but I don't want to hurt her. Lily: (CONF) i know that you are still thinking that i love Robin but it's not ture cause i'm mad about Lu---- *Coughs* ahhh......i mean Drew.....yes Fu*k ! (END CONF) Kaelan: Screw it. *pulls out 3DS* Daniel: *still whispering* Just let her down easy, find a way to make her see she could like someone else, just make sure your soft Freddy: (Sneaks into Lilys CONF) Who is this Lu- guy? Lily: *Sees Freddy* AHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO OUT !!!!! *Punches Freddy* Amber: I want to be a cheerleader. Lara: Amber shut up the Fu*k you are so annoying ! -.- Freddy: (Inside Still) didn't have to punch :) ok *leaves...* AND BACK IN *in again* OUT *out* and... Hey Kaelan! Lily: so Robin are you okay ? ^-^ can i call you my best male friend ? ^-^ Daniel: *chuckles* best male friend? How long have you two known each other? Lily: i know him from along time ^-^ Robin i have to tell you something.....but not here...and not now Daniel: :) o..k, anyway, what place do you think you'll get? Robin: Yeah I think so Lil. Azuna: Daniel *gives him a hug and speaks with a sweet voice* I hope we both get into the final 2. *still hugging him mean time glaring at Lilly* Daniel: (CONF) I don't think her glaring at Lily, Hugging me and speaking sweetly would normally happen, she is obviously... angry *facepalm* I'm an idiot sometimes Kaelan:*puts 3DS away* Hey Freddy! Freddy: What's up? Kaelan: Nothing, *points to others* you know any of these people? Chris: Ohmigosh! They all arrived :D. So.....let's start this already, shall we? You so want to :D. Alright, you are twenty contestants, but after some months only ONE will remain, and be declared the winner of 1...MILLION.....DOLLAR! Minus 1 penny cause Ned's Maldive trip was too expensive. So, in the previous season, I divided the contestants in 2 teams of 10. But since this is Season 4 of this series, the teams will be 4! Exactly, 4 with 5 contestants each. It's going to be crazee! So, here's the team setting and everything. Yup, I decide like previous time...sorta. Team 1 features: Phillip, Kaelan, Mickey, Gryph and Veronica (This is the serious/hero team) Team 2 features: Azuna, Luna, Max, Mark and Bruno (This is the villanous team...except Max :P) Team 3 features: Chandler, Tamara, Daniel, Amber and Lara (This is the anti-hero team :\) Team 4 features: Lily, Dorothy, Freddy, Robin and Melbourne. (Well...IDK) (Ok, I tried to make these the most equal possible. There are early users and late users in each one, and I'll try to make durature challenges, so we'll see :P) Chris: All right! Now that you're divided, let's get into the first challenge. (FYI, THIS IS NOT AN ALL-STAR SEASON. THE HEROvsVILLANS THING SORTA OF GOES THERE, BUT IT'S NOT AN ALL-STAR LIKE) Challenge 1.1 - IMAGINATiON Chris: So, the previous season I did pick the names, but since the first season had the contestants to choose them, I'm doing that thing. So, I know, I promised VERYHARDLICIOUS challenges, but...I ran out of ideas for team names, so this challenge is about MAKING NAMES *confetti*. Basically, each team haves to decide on which name to use, but unlike previous times I'll judge each one and give a score. Whoever gets 1st place is going to get an amazing prize for next challenge. Whoever gets 4th...ehm...well, sad for them. 2nd and 3rd place are going to get a little advantage and a little disadvantage respectively, so you better get 1st place! Now we head on. Best team name wins, 2nd best one wins too, 3rd best one...doesn't technically win and worst one loses. We're not having an elimination after this, so don't worry. GO! (Challenge ends in 2 days, but I'd like it to be ended before) Chris: Oh yeah, when you're done at least 3 peeps for your team haves to say "I vote for teamname". This is for letting me understand which name ya'll use :) 'Team 1 Discussion' Phillip: Ok, what are we going to use? Mickey: I don't know we are the heroes so we must come up with a heroic team name Chris: Oh yeah, when you're done at least 3 peeps for your team haves to say "I vote for teamname". This is for letting me understand which name ya'll use :) Phillip: Maybe......The Tireless Travellers? Mickey: How about the Heavenly Heroes? Kaelan: The Greased-Up lazer giraffe muffins! Mickey: I don't think so man Kaelan: Aww man *crosses arms and pouts* Kaelan: Fiiiine, how about the winged crusaders. Winged as in like angles and junk. Phillip: ....I am going with Heavenly Heroes Mickey: I vote for Heavenly Heroes Kaelan:Fine, Heavenly heroes Gryph: I vote for Heavenly Heroes (CONF) must be super carful. I saw TD Aftermath season 5, everyone got Mickey out in the merge like he is the main antagonist or something. Chris: I see you agreed......the Heavenly Heroes? OMG, awesome name :D. I give it a 86/100! This is your official name, so no changing, plus your colour is royal blue :) Mickey: Sweet! GO TEAM!! Phillip: This is SO awesome! 'Team 2 Discussion' Luna: Did we call it the winners or.. Luna the winner? You can vote. Azuna: No, we give it a cool name not a stupid name. Luna: So you call me name, a stupid name? *walks to Azuna* Azuna: Yeah as a team name it's stupid! Bruno: Teh Reality Stars! :3 Luna: I am a star, so it can. Chris: Oh yeah, when you're done at least 3 peeps for your team haves to say "I vote for teamname". This is for letting me understand which name ya'll use :) Azuna: Sure whatever, Reality Stars is fine (CONF) our "star" is really annoying I hope the rest of the team also think that so we can get rid of her as soon as possible. (END CONF) Luna: (CONF: That Azuna girl-boy whatever, is a really annoying thing. I think I have my first enemy.) Max: How about team... Umm idk all that's in my mind for a team name is team no-name which is used for teams that can't think of a name or compromise when deciding a team name. Azuna: uhm (CONF) I could've grabed Max by his t-shirt and make him pee his pants, but that way I only make enemies and since I want Luna gone I need alies so yeah I wanted to punch him in the face but instead I did (End Conf.) *start talking sweet* Oh Max that is such a great idea of you. yeah you can come up with the name of the team Max: I know you are just luring me into a trap Azuna don't try it. (CONF) why was I ever in a team if villains? Azuna: Why, just because I we are team villain? Haha, no I just agree with you. Luna: Keep your mouth shut, Azuna. Go away, ksst. (CONF: That Azuna thing, is be really annoying. Azuna must be voted out in episode 1 !). So, Max.. what do you think about a walk? You and I.. about this team? Maybe we get a nice teamname, during the walk? Azuna: I will not shut my mouth for anyone and if you two go I'll walk along we need three people to agree on the name, (CONF) As if I let that Heather clone make deals to vote me off.(END CONF) Luna: You wish, you never sad that. *walks away with Max* Azuna: *runs after Luna and Max* Luna: I think, you can better go away, before i push you. (CONF: I can't hold me cool, i hate that Azuna thing.) Azuna: Push me? Whahaha I am not itimitated by you, *throws a rock at Luna's head* Chris: Thanks for audience increase :D. Now, have you got your name yet? Lara: AHAHAHAH !!! *Punches Azuna* YOU DIRTY B**CH !!!!! YOU HAVE TO DIE !!!!! Robin: Azuna! *walks over to her. Are you alright? Azuna: I am not made of glass and Lara will not be alive if I get her! Daniel:*runs up to them* LARA! Please stop! .... Uh...Um... You don't want to be elimanated first! Azuna isn't that bad, please don't hate me but revenge isn't the answer! Lara: AH !!!!!! I REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID !!!!!! YOU ARE A SH*T !!!!!!! GO TO HELL !!!! *tries to slaps Azuna* Daniel: Robin, Help! Lara: *Sees Daniel*..........ah......okay.........*Calms Down and Walks away* Daniel: :) thank you Lara! Sorry, Azuna! *goes to his team* Chris: Aw, why did it have to end? .-. Also, little news team 2.......YOU'RE THE LAST TEAM WHICH NEEDS A NAME, so hurry up z.z Azuna: Ugh that Lara is gonna die this season I promise you. Robin: You don't have to I know she is... not the nicest girl alive but you should let her go. Azuna: I guess you're right. (CONF) What is Lara's problem anyway, is it because she thinks it my fault my little brother broke up with her, she should know he didn't get away with it. Anyway she will die. (END CONF) anyway our team have to be called the Reality stars! Luna: AND NOW SHUT UP! Team name is the Reality Stars! Understood? Azuna: *pushes Luna in the mud* shut up yourself Heather clone. Luna: Excuse me? *gives her a bitchclap* Don't push me, again if you want your eye 's not blue. Azuna: *get itimidating close to Lune* If you want to burn in flames for the last minutes of your life that you should continue with what you are doing, if not leave me the f**k alone! *walks off* Luna: *acts as a chicken* Bye see you at the elimination from the REALITY STARS. *walks away with Max* Azuna: *runs back to Luna and Max and steals away Max from Luna* And don't even think about making deals. Luna: *Steals Max back* Leave us alone, b**ch. *pushes her in the incentive bushes* Bye. *runs away with Max in the forest* Azuna: Oh you are gonna get it *start running after Luna and set's her hair at fire and steals Max back again* You better think twice. Luna: O my gosh! My hair. Your died. *slaps her K.O* Goodnight, b**ch. *jumps on her and walks away with Max* Azuna: *grabs Luna's feet and let her fall and set's her clothes on fire* You just couldn't leave it with that huh? Luna: *Azuna's dreams that action, because she's K.O, max and I are in the forest where nobody us see* Max, we are alone here. My hair is okay, yeah. But i need talk to you. Max: umm ok? (CONF) I hope it's not a you know what. Azuna: *walks to where Luna and Max are* In case you don't notice Luna you're clothes are on fire. *grabs Max by the arm and runs away* Max :*pushes Azuna into a bottomless pit with spikes at the bottom (paradox)* (CONF) Why do theese 2 weirdos treat me like a pinball? I need to get them eliminated ASAP but I need to gain Mark and Bruno's trust first. (END CONF) *walks back to Luna* so what were you gonna say? Azuna: Holding on on the edge of the pot and climb up. (CONF.) I thought Max was the only "hero" on this team. Ohwell I guess I am gonna make a deal with Bruno and Mark, than we can get rid of both Luna and Max, Heather I mean Luna first though. (END CONF) *walks to Bruno and Mark. And whispers so only they can hear her.* Hey guys listen as the only not copied villains of this team we should make sure we stay in the game. Luna: Right. Do you wanna get the final with me? Listen then, I want vote for Azuna by the first elimination ceremony what we have. If that Azuna thing is be eliminated we can chilled out. Do you wanna join the alliance? *smiles to him* You are friends with the others from this team? We need everyone, except Azuna. He/She's the first that will be eliminated in this game.. Chris: Ooooh, drama! Anyway....you're officially the Reality Stars! And, you know....since reality starts are so famous for they continue arguing.....I'M GIVING YOU A 86/100.....oh wait, it ties. Well, you get 2nd place as you were the last ones to decide :\ Max: first of all. The smile is too suspicious so no. Second of all. If you are referring to the Heavenly Heroes no I'm not friends with anyone but I do know Mickey from the canceled Total Drama Aftermath season. Luna: HAHAHA. Right. But look out, you can eliminated now. *walks away and pushes him away* And leave me alone, loser. 'Team 3 Discussion' Daniel: I'm usually nice but.... ANTI-HERO MAKES ME SOUND COOL! Amber: I want as name, team Flower! That's sounds good. Daniel: How about... Team Anti- Flower :) Amber: Yaayyy! Daniel: *hi-fives Amber* YEAH WE'RE SO GONNA WIN (Famous last words) Chandler: Why Anti-Flower? Daniel: Unless... you have an idea? Chandler: I'm still thinking but I'm just curious as to where the flower part came from haha Daniel: Amber wanted to name it Team Flower so it was a compromise Chandler: Hey I'm cool with that too. I want this to be a team decision :) Daniel: Any Good Ideas, Chandler? Tamara: Team Breaking Point? :) Oscar: *comes in randomly and slaps Tamara* No. *walks out* (I HAD TO DO IT :P) Chris: Oh yeah, when you're done at least 3 peeps for your team haves to say "I vote for teamname". This is for letting me understand which name ya'll use :) Amber: I want team Breaking Flower! Chandler: How about Master Disasters? Amber: I get it! I get it! Master Flowers! Chandler: I like it Tamara: Team Soaring Spirits! :) (omg i just had to :P) Amber: Let we do the Villian Flowers? That sounds really cool! Daniel: what about The Anti-Hero, Villain, Breaking, Soaring, Flower Disasters? :) Lara: oh Godness.....i hate the all name that you proposed so we can call this Team Lara Daniel: Team Lara is Really Really Really Really Self-Centered! Can you consider our feelings and opinions? Lara: ah Okay we can be the Breaking Flower Daniel: Yeah, Breaking Flower! *smiles* Lara: (CONF) oh wow no one smiled at me...wow.....only a person smiled at me...Chima- *Cries* Daniel: (CONF) my team is nice, Amber is nice, she likes flowers alot I guess, Chandler seems like a nice guy, he really helped pick the name and with team building, Tamara is nice I think, she hasn't done much but she seems like a likeable person, Lara may have been a bit self centered but she seems nice and I'm think she'll try hard, but I'm afraid of being elimanated 1ST or 2ND *shivers* that wouldn't be fun... but also, that means one the upside my friends would stay! Lara: *Wipes her eyes* so.....we are a team and we have to be united (CONF) in this season i'll try to be nice with my team cause i don't want enemy how Azuna....and no love story.......Chima- *Cries* Chandler: I vote Breaking Flower too! Daniel: That means are team name is Breaking Flower, Yeah! *high fives Chandler* wait *looks at Lara* have you been crying? Lara: no ! ah....yeah so we are the Breaking Flower ! Daniel: Um....Yeah you are, what's wrong? We're a team, Trust me? Chandler: yeah we're a team!! Don't cry! Daniel: Please, Tell us? Lara: oh yeah yeah we are a team *Smiles and high five to Daniel and Chandler* (CONF) oh wow i smiled to a person...wow......i remember when i was always funny when....Chima- *Cries* Daniel: we won't make you tell us, or even try to persuade you further more, but if you're comfortable, please tell us Lara: oh please no......okay.....ah....did you follow the second and the third season of this competition After the Action and After the Tour ? Daniel: Some episodes, what happened? Lara: so okay i don't know....do you know who is Chimaroj ? he is the Azuna's Brother......on After the Action i knew him, i was a nice and sweet girl and i was in love with Chimaroj, he become my boyfriend and we were mad at each other, but in the third season, After the Tour, arrived a terrible girl AZUNA THAT MAKES ME HATE HER AND CHIMAROJ !!! AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! *Runs to Azuna* Chris:.....................yeah. Was sleeping. I guess you're the Breaking Flowers! Not bad for a team name, but I would've gone with something better. 73/100 is the score, and your current place is 2nd, so you avoid the bad penalty :D. Still, you'd like a likeable advantage, so hope you're 2nd for true 'Team 4 Discussion' Melbourne: Ok! I already got the name.......no I didn't, it's dumb Robin: The smoking new team. something I don't know *lights up a cigarette* (CONF) It sucks that I am not on Azuna and Daniel are not on this team. Ohwell atleast I still have Lilly. (END CONF) Freddy: ........... Team 4 should be our name :) Robin: Don't wanna burn you idea down but that is now a good name. Freddy: ......... TEAM NO NAME! :| Melbourne: Maybe we should go with Gatherers Ahoy... Robin: Uhm.. I don't know.. Chris: Oh yeah, when you're done at least 3 peeps for your team haves to say "I vote for teamname". This is for letting me understand which name ya'll use :) Robin: *smoking* I say Team Smoking New!! Freddy: "I Vote For TEAM SMOKING NEW!!" :| Melbourne:...........NO WAY WE'RE AGREEING WITH THAT. It sucks.... Robin: Well what do you suggest than. Freddy: The Energetic Emitters Lily: NO TEAM SMOKING NO !!! we can be the.....umm........okay i'm gonna vote for Team Smoking Robin: Well come to think about it, maybe it's not a smart idea to call our team than concidering I am on your team. Chris: And you decided your name! Melbourne: WHAT?! NO, I CAN'T STAND I- Chris: 3 already voted. Ahem, Team Smoking.................................really? I said IMAGINATioN, not dullness.........gee, I give it a 45/100 z.z Melbourne: REALLY?! Oh, thank you very much, Robin! *walks away from him* Robin: (CONF) I didn't got the memo. *sigh* hopefully I don't get cut first (END CONF) Freddy: Melbourne, Sarcasm is illegal where i come from! It is the lowest form of comedy! Lily: -.- it's not Robin fault Melbourne......don't worry Robin *Hugs Robin* Robin: Thank you Lilly. 'Results' Chris: Ahem! Challenge ended everyone :D. So, these are the team names Team 1 named itself "The Heavenly Heroes" Team 2 named itself "The Reality Stars" Team 3 named itself "The Breaking Flowers" Team 4 named itself "Team Smoking" So.....the winners are....THE HEAVENLY HEROES, WITH A SCORE OF 86/100! Same for the Reality Stars, but they get 2nd place as they chose this name later. 3rd place goes for The Breaking Flowers and Team Smoking...well...it obviously gets last! And since the name doesn't really fit with the other ones, I'm going to rename it! "The Smoking Hot-Headeds" Much better :P. So now we know who gets the advantage, who doesn't and who is possibly going to lose the challenge. Hang on, I'm preparing it! Robin: oh this wasn't the immunity challenge? (CONF) I really need to pay attention to what Chris says (END CONF) Luna: Okay and now? Lily: (CONF) i'm not in the Luna's team...ah......! (END CONF) Lara: we got third ?! Daniel: Its ok Lara, We may have an disadvantage, but not the biggest and besides we can still win this! :D Lara: Yeah you are right Lily: oh you are so sweet Daniel ^-^ Daniel: Why Thank You, Lily! :) Robin: I am sorry that I blew it. Kaelan: Yes we won! *Raises hand up for Hi-Five* Daniel: *hi fives Kaelan* good for you Challenge 1.2 - A balance board dooms you! Chris: Welcome to the first elimination challenge! This is a reprise of the 2nd challenge we had back ago......THE BALANCE ONE! It's like last time, you have to stay in this platform without falling. The others will try to send you off the platform by throwing at you balls. When you get tot. hits, you're out! Last team standing wins, first one going out loses, the other 2 are safe. Gotta say that the challenge end won't end when the loser team is determined, as who gets 3rd gets a disadvantage in next challenge, 2nd gets and advantage and 1st gets to stay in this LUXURIOUS MANSION I'VE BUILT ONE SECOND AGO! :D. Anyhow, for sending someone out, you have to post *throws ball at bohidk*. Here the advantages and disadvantages. Nothing goes for 2nd and 3rd. They can take out someone with 3 hits 1st place, A.K.A. the Heavenly Heroes, get to use the metal balls. They're very heavy, and they knock out people faster, which is FANTASTIC. They take 2 hits 4th place, A.K.A. the Smoking Hot-Headeds, get to use the....light balls. They suck, as they take 4 lines to knock out someone... 2nd place still get free t-shirts *forces every Reality Star member to wear a t-shirt with written "Hit Me!"* Here we go! Are you ready? You can dodge whenever you want (but that only nulls 1 line for you). 3,2,1, GO! (Oh yeah, if 2 different teams want to knock someone out, but they have different lines, the max lines is the one considered. For example, if Phillip throws at Melbourne an heavy ball, then Lara hits Melbourne with a normal ball, there haves to be another line to claim Melbourne officially out) Phillip: Well, seems easy *throws ball at Melbourne* Melbourne: HEY! *dodges* (this nulls Phillip's line) What was that for? Phillip: Meh, sorry, you were annoying previous season, so yeah.. (REMEMBER, YOU CAN'T DODGE AND THROW AT THE SAME TIME. This officially starts :D) Daniel: Go Team Breaking Flower! *Throws at Luna* Azuna: Hey Chris how is this a second prize? Robin: Here we go *sigh* *throws at Kaelan* (CONF) I hope we don't loose because of this(END CONF) Daniel: *Throws at Kaelan* Heavenly hereos have to go down for having an advantage! Freddy: I ain't losing *Throws at Kaelan* ATTACK! (RIIIGHT...I forgot about it. You're allowed to attack the same person twice, BUT you can't at the third time. Here you have to throw at different people) Chris: Aw, Kaelan is out Phillip: Hey! You shouldn't have done that! *throws at Daniel* Melbourne: Robin! What if we stay away from attacking the Heavenly Heroes and focus on hitting the others? Anyway, *throws at Azuna* Robin: Why did you throw at Azuna *throws at Luna* Azuna: *throw a ball at Melbourne* Melbourne: Oh gosh *dodges* Well...you know....she's the strongest out of that team......and you know....she's tremendly villanous.... Phillip: Whatever *throws at Daniel* He's off for good Chris: Daniel is out. 4vs5vs5vs4! Robin: Yeah she might be but still, we should throw out the boys first *throws a ball at Max* Azuna: *throw at Kaelan* Freddy: Kaelan is out! *Throws at Luna* Gryph: *throws ball at Azuna* Max: +throws ball at Freddy* Azuna: *thows at Gryph* Robin: *throws a ball at Max* Freddy: How dare you, this early. *Throws at Max* Azuna: *thows at Gryph* Robin: *throws a ball at Phillip* Freddy: *Throws at Gryph* Azuna: *thows at Phillip* Robin: *throws a ball at Veronica* Freddy: *Throws At Phillip* Gryph: *throws ball at Azuna* and that's that. Max: *throws ball at Freddy* Mickey: *throws ball at Freddy* Chandler: *throws ball at Max* Max: *throws ball at Freddy* bye bye. Gryph: *throws ball at Chandler* Azuna: *throws at Gryph* Robin: *throws at Phillip* Lara: *Throws at Azuna* Lily: *Throws ball at Max* Robin: *throws at veronica* Gryph: *throws ball at Chandler* (Azuna is out already Gryph knocked Azuna out quick since Gryph had an advantage) Max: *throws ball at Lily* Chandler: *throws ball at Gryph* Mickey: *throws ball at Melbourne* Gryph: *throws ball at Micky* (Chandler I got you out already) Max: *throws ball at Lily* Robin: *throws ball at Gryph* Mickey: *throws ball at Gryph* (how are you not out yet?) Robin: *throw ball at Max* Mickey: *throws ball at Robin* Gryph: *throws ball at Robin* (umm we just did friendly fire) Max: *throws ball at Lily* there we go. Robin: *throws at Mikey* (both Max and Gryph are out actually) Mickey: *throws ball at Robin* Kaelan: Well this sucks... Daniel: It does.... Oh well, I had fun.... Chris: Can't keep count D:. Oh well, Kaelan, Daniel, Luna, Max (300), Chandler, Gryph, Phillip, Azuna, Freddy, Lily, Mickey, Robin are all out. Bruno, Mark, Melbourne, Tamara, Lara, Dorothy, Amber and Veronica are still in 1 member of Heavenly Heroes 2 members left for Reality Stars 3 members left for Breaking Flowers 2 members left for Smoking Hot-Headeds Well, I guess we can stop here. Heavenly Heroes are going to face elimination! *confetti*. Reality Stars and Smoking Hot-Headeds are tied, but I'm giving 2nd place to SHH as HS lost a member of them before the other team...AND BREAKING FLOWERS WIN THIS CHALLENGE! Awesomey doodley! Ok, well....sorry HH, but you need an elimination Elimination 1 - Heavenly Heroes (1) Chris: Aw, it's been a long time from my previous ceremony. So, you won the challenge thanks to Mickey, yet you lost this one. That's true, the biggest targets are the one who own the most. Well, you didn't teamwork that much, which is very sad. So, little twist....EVERYONE CAN VOTE. However, this teams vote will count 1 vote, while the others will count 0.5! Aye, Mickey gets immunity as he gave this team an awesome name, and for being the only one still up (weirdly), Veronica gets -1 vote. Now vote, lazies 'Voting' Phillip: Yet she's the one who stood the most....I'm voting for Veronica. She did anything at all. Melbourne: *votes Phillip* 1 ball thrown at me = 0.5 vote for you!..............wait a second, am I really acting...terribly mean? NAH. Veronica: I vote for Phillip. I don't know why, but yeah. I'm sorry. 'Ceremony' TBD Episode 2 Chat DO NOT EDIT! Category:Current Category:Total Drama Timeline